A chance meeting
by Nega Knight
Summary: What if Zoicite didn't die? What if he escaped the Dark Kingdom? AmiZoicite Ch 15s up! REJOICE MY LOYAL FANS! ;;;
1. A chance meeting ch 1

Okay! I've been writing fics for a while, but this is the first I've ever posted before. I finally got up the nerve, So here we GO!!!  
  
A Chance Meeting....  
  
  
  
Zoicite sighed as he walked through the streets of downtown Tokyo, 'that was a close one,' he thought.  
He shuddered as he recalled the memory. Beryl was ready to end his life once and for all. Right before she got  
ready to blast him, he recovered from the shock and immediately teleported away. However, he cleverly left an   
illusion of himself right before phasing out of the Dark Kingdom. Beryl, Kunzite, and the others must've thought  
he had simply disintegrated in the blast. Well, he definitely couldn't go back there. At least they wouldn't come  
after him, considering they all thought he was dead.  
  
More disheartening was the the fact that he could probably never be with Kunzite again. He sighed again, life  
without Kunzite, he didn't know how he would bear it.He walked into a park and sat solemnly on a bench. He didn't  
notice the beautiful blue haired girl beside him. After a while he snapped out of his daze and noticed the young woman  
sitting next to him. he was struck by her beauty he felt as if something about her just *called* to him. From her deep  
azure eyes to her short (but cute!) blue hair. He though to himself, ' I think we've met somewhere before somehow... but  
why... is she staring at me like that?'  
  
...  
  
Ami stared at the man next to her. could it really be.... Yes! She was sure now, it *was* Zoicite. Sitting right next  
to her in the park, no less! ' I should contact the others,' she thought, ' but he doesn't appear to be doing anything   
wrong... he's not even wearing his uniform...'. She looked now and saw he was wearing tight fitting black jeans and a matching  
black T-shirt. His hair had been tied back with his normal green ribbon though. Now Zoicite stared back, " Um... is there  
something on my face?", the copper haired youth asked. Ami blushed, "Oh! No! I just thought you looked like someone who just got  
back from a funeral; what with the all black ensemble," she gave a weak smile.  
  
Zoicite returned the smile and said, "Well I guess you could say someone I used to know has recently died".  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Ami replied. Zoicite shook his head,"Don't be, he was just a reminder of a life I want to forget anyway."  
  
Ami nodded and got up. "Well I have to go. What did you say your name was?"  
  
"It's... uh...(aw what the heck) Zoicite."  
  
"Okay... Zoicite. I'm Mizuno Ami. I hope to see you again!" The blue haired maiden ran off. 'I have to tell the others',  
she thought.  
  
"Bye!," Zoicite called after her. 'I think I've found a new past time,' he thought.  
  
...  
  
Ami slowed down as she neared her house. She was having second thoughts abou telling the others. 'What would I tell them,  
anyway?,' she mused, ' I saw Zoicite today, not doing anything wrong, just relaxing in the park. Oh yeah, that sounds like major  
Senshi business!' She decideed to let it go and went up to her room when she got home. She just wanted to curl up with a good book  
and read, but somehow her thoughts kept straying to the handsome copper haired youth... 


	2. A chance meeting ch 2

Well hello! This will be Part 2 of A Chance Meeting! I do appreciate feedback, so please give me an honest review!!!  
  
  
  
A Chance Meeting....  
  
Ami, Ami, Mizuno Ami... Why did she look so damn familiar?! Zoicite sat on the park bench where Ami left him and fumed.  
He just couldn't quite place her face. 'I have to see her again!' he silently exclaimed. He got up and walked away. In  
another 20 minutes he was back in the apartment he had started to rent just that day. A little hypnotism made sure  
the landlord didn't care that Zoicite had absolutely no money. 'That might get to be a problem,'he thought,'but I might  
have a solution.' He reached in his pocket and brought out a wadded 1000 yen note. With a simple duplication spell he now  
had a whole stack of 1000 yen notes; a little further finesse altered all the serial numbers slightly. "Now then, If I keep  
at least one, I can make more." Magic definitely comes in handy when dealing with monetary issues.  
  
For a long while Zoicite thought of his beloved Kunzite. There was no way to contact him witout Beryl knowing.  
He sighed and tried and tried to push Kunzite out of his head. He now turned his thoughts to Ami. 'When she looked at me, I  
definitely felt something stir... it was like when I met Kunzite all those years ago... No! I can't think of Kunzite!  
Better for both of us to just move on. Maybe this Mizuno Ami can help me...  
  
...  
  
Ami sat quietly in her room reading when her phone rang. She picked up the reciever, "Hello?,". A familiar voice  
replied, "uh... Ami? This is Zoicite. You know, from the park."  
"Oh, yes. May I ask how you got this number?"  
"Well, you're the only Mizuno Ami in the phone book."  
"Yes, of course. I should have guessed."  
"I suppose you're wondering why I called..."  
"The thought had crossed my mind."  
"Well... Don't think I'm weird or anything,but, I was wondering if I could see you sometime." Ami blushed when she heard  
his request and stammmered,"Well... I... uh..."  
"I'm not holding a gun to your head or anything, but I just can't stop thinking about you. I mean, you don't have to..."  
" Oh! No! I want to meet with you. It's just that you caught me a bit off guard here. Where did you want to meet?"  
" Let's meet tomorrow in the park, near that same bench where we first met."  
"That sounds good... um what should I wear?"  
"It doesn't matter, I'm sure you'll look good in anything." Ami blushed again. It was almost as if Zoictes unbelievable  
emerald eyes were watching her through the telephone. She snapped her head up when Zoicite spoke again,"I'll see you around... six?"  
"Um... that sounds good..."  
"Great! I'll see you then. Bye!" He hung up. Ami lingere awhile with phone in hand. 'What did I just do?', she mused,'make a   
date with a man who has tried to kill me several times already?' *but he didn't know it was you. he tried to kill Sailor Mercury, not  
Mizuno Ami.,* avice in the back of her head persisted, 'Maybe this can turn out well....   
...  
  
Zoicite set the receiver down and leaned back into his chair. 'I hope I did the right thing... Oh! stop beating yourself up  
Zoicite! Starting a relationship with this human girl will be good for my psyche... not to mention help in becoming more familiar   
Earth realm. If this is to be my new home, I'll need someone who knows its ways.' Having convinced himself of this he heade to the   
bathroom for a quick shower. As he undressed, he vaguely wondered what exactly he should do with miss Mizuno tomorrow. 'Well, you   
can never go wrong with a dinner and a movie.'  
  
  
  
...  
That's it for chapter 2! I'll definitely post Three and most likely Four as well. After that... Well that depends on your reviews!  
I love feed back! 


	3. A chance meeting ch 3

Well, This will be chapter 3 then, I hope you all enjoy it! Please review!  
  
  
  
A chance meeting ch 3  
  
  
  
Ami sat solemnly on her bed as Minako ripped through her closet. She  
seriously began to regret asking the blonde to help her pick an outfit.  
Finally the overzealous Senshi picked out a dress that she seemed happy with.  
"Hey Ami! Come check this one out!" Grudingly the blue haired girl walked over  
and took the dress Minako held out. It was deep blue, like her eyes. The   
neckline was agreeable but the hemline was a bit too short for Ami's taste.  
"Um... Minako? Don't you think this is a bit too short?"  
"No way! It'll look great on you! Besides it's way longer than our Senshi  
uniforms."  
"But, I'm not going as Sailor Mercury, I'm going as Ami."  
"Oh come on! It's not that bad. Whoever this guy who you refuse to tell me   
about is, he'll definitely be impressed. You have great legs Ami! You should show  
them off outside of battle more often." Ami's face was deeply red now. The thought  
of Zoicite ogling her legs had unnerved her a bit. "You really think so...?"  
"I know so! Now get going! You'll be late!"  
  
...  
  
Zoicite grunted as he pulled the bluejeans up over his silk boxers. 'It'll  
take a while to get used to this civilian apparrel,' he thought,'Oh well, it could be  
worse.' He slid on his undershirt now, considered putting something on over it, and   
decided not to. He pulled his boots on and slid a long leather coat over his   
shoulders. He tied his hair back with his trademark green ribbon and stuffed his pockets  
with enough yen to buy them both dinner and a couple of movie tickets. He started to grab  
some eyeliner, but thought better of it. 'Gotta break that habit... it's not safe to go  
around acting like a chick anymore. Especially if want to impress this girl.' He resisted  
the urge to teleport and walked out of his home. He started to run to the park, when he  
noticed some people giving him weird looks. He slowed down and tried to look as laid back   
as possible. At around 6:20 he finally made it to the park. He found the bench and sat down.  
After about five minutes he found himself staring up into the eyes of a gorgeous young woman  
in a stunning dark blue dress. "Um... Zoicite...?" He continued to gawk for a moment until  
the fact that it was Ami registered. "Oh...! Ami! Sorry 'bout that!" he gave a lopsided smile  
and rose from his seat. "Wow.... Ami! You look great!" Ami blushed deeply (why does she do that  
so much?) "You look good too Zoicite, Where are we eating?"  
"Uh... Well I'm a little new around here, so why don't you pick?"  
"Well, okay... Ooh! I know! I know this great traditional Japanese Restaurant."  
"Sounds good, lead the way! Me and my wallet will follow!" Ami suppressed a giggle and led  
him down the street.  
...   
  
  
That'll do for 3! At this point I have to post a 4! So until then faithful reader! 


	4. A chance meeting ch 4

Sorry Ch 3 was so short! I was hyped up on chocolate when I wrote that. Sometimes  
it's hard to tell how long these things are when you're writing them. As much  
time as I spend on these things I'm expecting like an Iliad sized epic but it  
comes out much shorter than I expected. Enough griping! On to the story!  
  
A chance meeting....  
  
  
The restaurant Ami had led them to was nice enough; the hosts were friendly,  
and it had a nice atmosphere, but Zoicite couldn't make heads or tails of the menu,  
and Ami ended up ordering for him. He was a little suspicious when he found out his  
food had arms, several of them, but after tasting it he decided it was much better  
than the fare he had suffered through in the Dark Kingdom. While he was poking at  
something green and round Ami spoke up, "So, how is it?" Zoicite gave a smirk,"Well,  
it's... interesting. Very colorful..."  
"You don't like it..."  
"Ah! No! It's not that! It's just different from what I'm used to. This is quite  
delicious, really!" Ami perked up and favored Zoicite with a smile. "Well I'm glad you  
like it." The waiter brought the check Zoicite and grabbed it wordlessly. He left the   
money on the table and helped Ami up. He remembered the second part of his plan and asked,  
"How about a movie? The 8:00 should be starting soon."  
"That sounds okay. I know just the one too! I hope you like romance!" Zoicite sweatdropped  
and said,"Uh... Yeah. Why not?" About five minutes later they arrived at the theater, and  
Zoicite purchased their tickets. After a short wait in the concession, they entered the   
cinema laden with popcorn, various chocolates, drinks, and more popcorn. 'Well it is a   
three hour movie,' Ami thought. Shortly after the film began, she became entirely engrossed  
in it. It was a bit too unbearably cute and sappy for Zoicite's taste, so he filled up the time  
watching Ami instead. Several times he considered trying the old yawn arm over the shoulder bit  
(personal experience: that never works :p),he chose to stop hesistating and just did it. Suprisingly,  
Ami leaned into his embrace. He leaned in closer and lowered his lips to her neck, but stopped  
short of kissing her when he realized that, like the movie he was being forced to attend, his  
situation was becoming unbearably cute and sappy. He blushed when he saw the other people in the  
theater and returned his gaze to the screen. Ami rested her head on his shoulder and placed her  
hands on his thighs. Zoicite blushed again and tried not to notice. Sometime later he almost  
unconsiously put his hand on top of hers.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity later, the ending credits finally rolled across the  
screen. Zoicite and Ami noticed their bodily situation and blushed together. After untangling  
themselves, the very kawaii couple headed out of the side exit. Ami broke the silence, "Wasn't that great?"  
"Oh, Y-yes! We should see more like that," Zoicite replied, "It was very enlightening. I think."  
"Weren't you watching?!"  
"Well, yes. Watching you, anyway. You're better than any movie." Ami's face was tomato-red now,  
"Zoicite... I... Oh! It's past eleven! I should get home."  
"Will you allow me to escort you?"  
"Well, uh... sure! I live down this way." She looped her arm around his without realizing it  
and led him to her home. "So, uh... Zoicite, Where do you come from?"  
"Someplace not as nice as here, I hope I never have to go back."  
"Oh, was it really that bad?"  
"Yeah, that and more so. Things were just too strict there."  
"What did you do there?"  
"I guess you could say I was involved with the military."  
"Why did you go?"  
"I sorta got fired."  
"That's too bad..."  
"Not really, that job sucked anyway. Things are much better here."  
"What sort of a job do you do here?"  
"Well, uh... I'm living off a substantial inheritance. More than enough to take care of me for the  
rest of my life."  
"That must be an easy life."  
"Well, it is. But I'm considering getting a real job. I don't want to live in my tiny apartment  
forever." Ami giggled,"I suppose not! What sort of skills do you have?"  
"Well, I'm sort of a scientist. I noticed some openings in a few local labs, I was considering  
applying." They reached the front steps of Ami's house and paused in front of the door. "Well here we  
are. I guess I'll see you around. Here," He wrote something on a scrap of paper and handed it to her,  
"My number, call me sometime, or I'll call you... whatever."  
"Thank you... Zoicite. I had a wonderful time..." Ami looked into his eyes and saw him leaning  
torwards her. She raised her head to recieve the kiss and as his lips were brushing hers.........  
Zoicite was tackled by something blonde and fluffy. After recovering from the initial shock, he found  
himself staring into the eyes of a very pissed Minako who was wearing an impossibly fuzzy orange sweater.  
"Y-Y-YOUUUU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"  
"Mina! Get off of him!," Ami yanked the wriggling senshi off of a bewildered Zoicite. She bent down  
and helped him to his feet. "I'm so sorry! She's just a bit over-protective. You're not hurt are you?"  
"Uh...! Just my ego. I'll be fine." He staggered to his feet and dusted himself off. "I'll talk to  
you tomorrow, okay?"  
"That'll be fine. I'm so sorry!"  
"Don't worry about it. I'll see you!" He turned and walked off. Ami turned to face a fuming Minako.  
'She must've recognized him... this'll take some finesse.'  
"I *KNOW* that wasn't who I thought it was!"  
"Well, uh....."  
"Ami!"  
.........  
  
Well, there's four! I won't leave you hanging! You'll see five soon.  
Until then faithful reader. 


	5. A chance meeting ch 5

I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I was experiencing some technical difficulties on the  
home front. But it's all better now :).  
  
  
A chance meeting..........  
  
  
As soon as he was out of Ami's line of sight, Zoicite ducked into an alleyway to catch his  
breath. "Who the hell was that! She nearly took my head off!" The copper haired young man cursed  
under his breath,"It's at least 40 minutes to my apartment from here! Well, it's pretty late. Maybe  
no one will notice." With that the ex-king disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms.  
  
.................  
  
"Please, Minako, try not to overreact--"  
"OVERREACT!!!! You're consorting with the enemy Ami!"  
"It's not as bad as all that, he's different somehow..."  
"Well it's obviously a trick! Haven't they done stuff like this a dozen times before?"  
"That may be, but if dark power were involved in any way, I would have sensed it."  
"So that's how the kings spend their freetime? Dating teenage girls?"  
"I guess so.... I mean... I don't know! But he's just different now! I know it!"  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Well, Nephrite changed for Naru.... why couldn't Zoicite have changed for me?"  
"Do I need to remind you that Zoicite killed Nephrite? Or that Nephrite knew Naru for weeks and you just met Zoicite?"  
"But he's just so kind.... and totally sincere. The way he looks at me...no one's ever looked at me like that before..."  
"You're really serious about this, aren't you? You mean to go through with it."  
"Yeah... Please don't tell the others Mina, I couldn't stand it just yet. Maybe when I have proof that he really has changed..." Minako sighed and shook her head, "Well I guess I can keep your secret, but you have to keep me up to date on every thing that happens!"  
"Thank you so much! I will!"  
"Well it's late, I better head home. See ya Ami!" Minako walked off and Ami slumped down by her door. "That was crazy! I hope no one else finds out." She got up and walked inside. She went to the bathroom and stripped off all of her clothes before taking a warm shower. When she got out she put on a loose fitting robe and went inside her bedroom. After slipping on some underwear she hopped in bed and was shortly asleep.  
  
...............  
  
Around 2:00 A.M. a shower of cherry blossoms filled Ami's room, and Zoicite materialized beside her bed. He looked upon her and his hand reached out to caress her silken hair. She stirred and he quickly withdrew the hand. He lingered a few minutes longer and teleported out leaving the air filled with cherry blossoms.  
  
..............  
  
9:00 A.M. the next day Ami's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and swung her feet out of bed. She paused when she stood up and sniffed at the air. There was a faint trace of something..... cherry blossoms maybe? But that was ridiculous, why would her room smell like cherry blossoms? She mumbled something under her breath and staggered off to the bathroom.  
..............   
  
Well, Theres five! Sorry this one was kinda short, but the creative juices have just run out for now! But there'll be more soon, so don't worry! 


	6. A chance meeting ch 6

Well, How are you Faithful Reader? The Holiday Season being good to ya?  
It's been kinda hectic for me, which is why it took so long to get this  
up. But enough of my problems! On to to the story!  
  
  
A chance meeting....  
  
Zoicite was lounging on his couch when the phone rang. He dove for  
the reciever and yanked it up to his ear. "Hi! Ami?"  
"Uh, no. This is your landlord. I just want to remind you that your  
first payment is due in two weeks."  
"Yeah yeah, whatever! You're holding up the line!" Zoicite hung up  
angrily and fumed. It rang again just a split second later. He grabbed the  
reciever and spewed venomously," Look, I told you-"  
"Zoicite...?"  
"Oh! Ami, it's you. Please forgive me."  
"Um... okay. Hey, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my  
place tonight, I'm cooking!"  
"Hmm... I'd love to, but won't your parents freak out?"  
"They're both abroad currently, I live alone."  
*No wonder she's so introspective* "Then I'll be there."  
"That's just wonderful! Be here at 7:00, okay?"  
"Sure, well I'll see you tonight then."  
"Okay! G'bye!" ~click~   
'Let's see, seven huh? And it is 3:30 now... Well that should be  
plenty of time.  
  
.........  
  
'I can't believe I told him I would cook! I'll need help with this.  
Hey! Makoto's a great cook, I'll have her guide me through a recipe!' Ami  
picked up the phone and dialed Makoto's number. After a few rings a familiar  
voice said, "Hello?"  
"Mako? This is Ami."  
"Oh! Ami! It's nice to hear from you. What's up?"  
"Well, I have to cook something tonight, so I-"  
"Cook? What for? You live alone. Wait! I know it's for a guy isn't  
it?"  
"Well-"  
"I knew it! This is so unfair! I'm going to be the only Senshi left  
without a boyfriend!"  
"Well, uh... Rei doesn't have a boyfriend." Ami could tell Makoto  
was on the verge of tears, "Yes she does! Even though she doesn't act like it  
in public, she and Yuuchiro are totally in to each other!"  
"Mako! Please calm down! What about Minako? She isn't with anybody."  
"Minako doesn't count!"  
"Eh...? Why not?"  
"I think she's a closet lesbian!" That really made Ami uncomfortable,  
thinking about how much the blonde senshi had been hanging around lately.  
"Uh, let's get off this subject..."  
"*sniff sniff* okay..."  
"Alright, now will you help me?"  
"*sniff sniff* yeah..."  
"So, let's start."  
"*sniff sniff* Okay... first gather your materials...."  
  
..........  
  
Around 6:20 Zoicite set off torwards Ami's house.  
  
..........  
  
And there's six! I hope you enjoy it and Happy Holidays! 


	7. A chance meeting ch 7

Well, hello Faithful Reader! I hope Christmas (or Hannukah, Qwanza, or  
whatever you celebrate) was good to you! Sorry I couldn't get all you   
kind reviewers gifts (well, for one thing I wouldn't know where to send  
'em)but here's a big Virtual Hug! *Squeezes reviewers* And now part seven  
of our ongoing drama!  
  
A chance meeting.....  
  
  
As Zoicite strolled down the street, he decided to make a short stop  
at a flower shop about a block or two from Ami's home. He went and got a  
dozen pink roses. Pink roses were his favorite, Kunzite had loved to-  
'There you go again! Stop torturing yourself Zoicite!' Well, today the  
roses weren't for him. 'I wonder if she'll like these... I hope she's not  
allergic or anything....Ah! Stop worrying! You're almost there!' As he   
walked up her drive he couldn't help but catch the delicious scent wafting  
through the air. 'Hmm... what could she be making that smells this good?'  
  
  
Zoicite walked up to the door and hesitated a second before finally  
knocking. He heard a female voice call out, "Coming!" A few moments later  
the door swung open and he found himself gazing at a flustered Ami looking  
very much the delectable housekeeper in her apron and wielding her kitchen  
knife. Said knife made Zoicite pause a second before regaining his senses.  
'Been in the Dark Kingdom too long! Gotta get rid of this paranoia." At that  
moment Ami noticed roses, "Oh! Zoicite! For me?" Zoicite looked confused until  
he remembered he was holding a dozen pink roses. " Oh! Yes! Here!" She took the  
flowers and noticed how nervous he looked, 'good to know it's not just me.'  
  
  
"Please, come in!" Ami grabbed Zoicites arm and led him in. She took his  
coat and hung it up on a rack while he removed his shoes. "It's going to be a  
few more minutes. Please relax while I finish up in the kitchen." Zoicite took  
a seat in a nearby chair and noticed some photos on a small table next to it.  
He picked up one and studied it carefully. It showed five girls, and two cats   
all standing close to one another. He recognized Ami as the second to the left   
girl, and the psycho that attacked him last night was on the far left. The psycho  
was holding a white cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead. He hadn't seen any   
of the others... but the girl in the middle looked vaguely familiar. She was holding  
a black cat, also sporting a crescent moon on it's forehead, and she had a very unique   
hairstyle. She had some how managed to roll it up into two big odangos on either side  
of her head with long ponytails streaming down from each one. 'I've seen that hairstyle  
before... Wait! could this girl be... no... she looks too ridiculous.' He was noticing   
now that the lower half of this strange girls face was almost completely covered in what  
appeared to be chocolate. Dismissing this he grabbed another photo, this one featured Ami  
and what were most likely her parents enjoying a pleasant afternoon together. He put this  
down and picked up the last picture. This one featured Ami alone. She was much younger in  
this one, no more than nine or ten. Her hair was slightly longer than it was today and her   
blue eyes were much more innocent. After taking in this for a moment he put it back down.  
  
  
Ami came back in and called, "Alright! It's ready!" Zoicite got up and followed her  
into the dining room.There was a small table in the middle with just two chairs on either   
side. There was a simple white table cloth spread over it and on top was a small candleabra  
all lit up. It was very dark, the only light coming from the three or so candles on the table.  
Zoicite was beginning to think this was more than just a simple dinner with a friend. She led  
him over to the chair on his right and he sat. Ami went back to the kitchen to retrieve their  
dinner and Zoicite tried to make out the rest of the room, which he couldn't. Then he lifted  
the glass in front of him, which contained a dark crimson liquid reminding him of human blood.  
He took a cautious sip and found himself delighted. It was red wine. Similar to the stuff he   
used to swipe from Nephrite's mansion when he and Kunzite- 'stop it...'   
  
  
When Ami came in carrying their plates she found Zoicite admiring his drink. "You like the  
wine?" Zoicite looked up at her and smiled, "Hm... Aren't you just a tad bit too young to be   
drinking, Ami?"  
"Well, yes. That's why I'm drinking water."  
"That's good. Drinking is a nasty habit. I used to have a Co-worker who was fond of drinking.  
It made him sloppy... he didn't last long after that." Zoicite gave an evil grin as he reflected  
on Nephrite's ultimate fate. Ami saw it and was a little unnerved at the sight, bringing to mind   
the vicious Zoicite of her nightmares. When Zoicite saw her shocked face he regained his composure.  
"I'm sorry, Ami, I was slipping into a memory for a moment. Now! Let's see the fruit of your labors!"  
Ami remebered the food in her hands and brought it down to the table. "I thought we would start off  
with a small salad. Here we are Zoicite took the small plate from her and set it down in front of  
him. Like in the restaurant the previous night, these green wonders still amazed him. The Dark Kingdom  
was not known for it's award winning vegetables and Zoicite was still trying to adjust. The food was  
almost *too* rich. He was used to more bland fare. He did his best to impress Ami, however, and managed  
to get it all down. She watched him with amusement. It was almost humorous to witness. It had dawned on  
her earlier that this would have been one of his first experiences with human food. It was obvious by  
the way he bumbled around with his silverware, almost unsure as to what he should be doing. While she  
waited for him to finish, she brought on the main course. She had followed Makoto's instructions perfectly  
and wound up with something passable as lasagna. She had to admit that it *did* smell good and Zoicite  
visibly perked up when he saw it. She set the dish down on the table and helped Zoicite scoop some onto  
his plate. She got some for herself and sat down across from him. Zoicite picked at it carefully and  
noticed the amused smirk on Ami's face. He blushed and said, "Um... What is it? Am I doing something wrong?"  
"Oh, no! You just look cute is all." Zoicite's face turned a deeper shade of red and tried to  
go back to his meal. He finally scooped a forkful into his mouth and was surprised. "This is.... good! It's  
*really* good! Who taught you how to cook like this?" Now it was Ami's turn to blush. "I just sort of...  
picked it up."  
"Well, you've definitely got a knack for it. I should come over for dinner more often."  
"Oh, well, it's nothing really... just something I whipped up." She gave a nervous laugh and Zoicite  
flashed her his best smile. They continued for a while and when they both finished Zoicite helped Ami clear   
the table. Afterwards they headed into the living room and sat down on a loveseat. Zoicite tried unsuccessfully  
to stifle a yawn, and Ami let out a giggle. "Sorry,I haven't had much sleep lately."  
"That's okay, you can sleep here." Zoicite let out another yawn, "Thanks, Ami." He repositioned himself  
so that he was lying across the couch, his head in Ami's lap. He drifted off while Ami was stroking his coppery  
locks. As she smoothed the hair back from his forehead she thought, 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping, just  
like a little boy.' She wanted the moment to last forever, and it seemed it would, until she looked out the  
window and saw the face of an irate Minako. 'What's she doing here?,' she thought. She carefully lifted Zoicite's  
head up and slid out from under him. She went to the door and went outside. She was met by aforementioned irate  
senshi."Mina, what is it?"  
"Hmph, what is it she asks."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Something wrong? Oh yes, something's wrong. YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH ZOICITE!" Ami fell over and several angry  
veins were popping out on Minako's head. "Minako! It's nothing like that! He just got a bit tired and decided  
to lie down for a while!"  
"WITH HIS HEAD IN YOUR LAP?!"  
"Mina! Honestly, what's gotten into you?" The blonde bowed her head and sighed. "Sorry, Ami. I just get a  
little carried away sometimes. But I just can't get over that just a little while ago he was trying to kill us  
and now he's like your boyfriend."  
"Well, I don't know about *boyfriend*, but-"  
"Please, Ami. The way you guys act around each other, he's definitely your boyfriend."  
"Well... I guess.... Boyfriend.... I kinda like it...."  
"See? Definitely boyfriend."  
"How'd you even know he was here?"  
"Mako told me."  
"Makoto!"  
"Yeah, but don't worry. I told her not to tell any of the others"  
"That's good."  
"Yeah, well, I'll see you Ami!" The blonde Senshi turned and walked away while Ami went back inside.  
She found Zoicite still sleeping peacefully on the couch. 'Well, it is getting pretty late.... I'll just let him  
stay here.' She got a spare blanket from a closet and draped over the still figure. He snuggled up aginst the back  
of the sofa and softly called her name. She shook her head absentmindedly and walked back into her room.  
  
...............  
  
  
And there is seven! What a predicament this is! We'll see how Zoicite handles it next time. Until  
then, Faithful Reader, and Happy New Years! 


	8. A chance meeting ch 8

Well hello again Faithful reader! Sorry again for taking so long! Blame Square-- excuse me,  
Square-ENIX for making such addictive games!   
  
  
  
  
Zoicite slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Everything was a gray haze.   
He concluded it was still early in the morning. A clock on the wall confirmed his suspicions, it was   
4:30. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep when it hit him that he was still at Ami's house. He  
almost got up but decided it was too early in the morning to argue with his body and flopped back   
down. 'She's probably still sleeping anyway.' The copper-haired king rolled over and closed his eyes.  
.......  
  
  
Ami yawned and sat up in her bed. She looked over at her alarm clock and noticed it was  
6:28, two minutes before her alarm was set to go off. She turned it off and hopped out of bed.  
She walked into her bathroom and took off the T-shirt that served her as a sleeping garment. She  
tossed it over her shoulder and proceeded to take a quick shower. Not wanting to bother with clothes,  
she simply put on her mother's bathrobe and went out to the kitchen. As she passed through the living  
room, she noticed the hunched form on the couch. She was a bit confused at first but then remembered,  
"Zoicite..." Said hunched form moved a little at the mention of his name. 'I forgot... he said he hadn't  
been getting much sleep... and I let him stay here...' The mass of huddled blanket mumbled something.  
She walked over to him and gently pulled the blanket away from his face. She gasped a little when she  
saw it. She had almost forgotten how beautiful he really was. His lips curled in a smile and parted ever  
so slightly.... "mmf... Ami..." She slowly caressed his cheek and found her other hand roaming through  
his hair. "He does have great hair... better than mine.... better than anybody I've ever met actually."  
"mmf... thanks" The blue haired girl blushed. "You heard?" Now the serene soldier appeared to be really  
sleeping. She sighed and lifted him to his feet. He followed blindly as she led him to her room and he  
looked visibly pleased when she layed him down on her bed. She pulled her old worn comforter up to his  
neck and said, "Now you try and behave yourself in here. I've got to work on a few school assignments  
and later I'll do something about breakfast." She gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and left her room.  
....  
  
  
Around 8:30 A.M. Zoicite stated to stir in Ami's bed. He was a little confused. As he started to gaze  
around he noticed that this was not the livingroom, and that he was not sleeping on a couch. He looked around  
some more and noticed the school uniform hanging in the closet,"Must be Ami's room...wait..." He threw off the  
blankets and was relieved to see he was still wearing his clothes. 'Kinda scary there for second.' He got up and  
walked out of the small bedroom. As he headed torward the kitchen he smelled something wonderful and went in.  
Ami seemed to absorbed in her cooking to notice him staring over shoulder. "Whatcha cooking?" She jumped a little  
when she heard his voice. She whirled around and slapped him lightly on the chest. "Don't DO that!" Zoicite gave  
her his best puppy dog look, the one that had succeeded in getting him what he wanted almost everytime. Even Beryl  
had fallen for it a few times. He was pleased when he saw her face switch from anger to pity. "I'm sorry Zoicite,  
I'm just a little woundup today." She reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Why don't you take a shower?  
Breakfast will be just a little longer."  
"Okay, where is your shower anyway?"  
"Just right across from my room."  
"Thanks." He walked over to the bathroom and stripped off his clothes. His shower would've gone much quicker,  
but he had to spend an inordinate amount of time on his hair (this IS Zoicite). When he finally got out it took him  
nearly 10 minutes to dry his copper locks. Then he noticed he had no other clothes to wear. As if on cue Ami knocked  
on the door, "I'm leaving some of my dad's clothes out here for you. They might be a little big, sorry." He poked his  
arm out the door and grabbed the garments. They were just a simple pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt. After he put  
these he grabbed the ribbon he had been wearing and tied his hair back. He went out and to the kitchen. Ami had already  
fixed a plate for him. It was a simple omelet (I've noticed that whenever somebody cooks Breakfast for somebody else   
in a fanfic, it's usually an omelet... so why break the chain?) He was too hungry to really savor the taste, but he assured  
Ami it was great. After breakfast they both went into the living room and started talking. They discovered they both  
had a keen interest in classic literature and spent the rest of the morning conversing about Dickens, Tolstoy, and all  
the other greats.  
...........  
  
  
And there is Eight! I know that the Dark Kingdom doesn't really stock classic western literature, but it's safe to assume   
Zoicite could've swiped some books from somewhere. He is a curious fellow after all! Well, The next chapter SHOULD be up in  
the next couple of days. If my PC cooperates that is. Well, off to bed I go! Seeya later Faithful Reader! 


	9. A chance meeting ch 9

Well, here we are again. I know I said this would be a couple of days at the most, but I kinda got  
swamped at school, and in between that and trying to get everything in FFX,  
there has been very little time for writing. (I know, I need to straighten  
my priorities) But here we are!  
  
  
  
  
  
A Chance Meeting.....  
  
  
Zoicite looked out across the Tokyo skyline from his apartment balcony,  
thinking over what had happened just a few hours earlier. He had spent the  
morning just talking with Ami. He was amazed that he could speak so freely  
with her. He could actually converse with her, Kunzite would usually just nod  
and conjure a rose whenever Zoicite tried to really talk with him. There  
were times when he thought that all Kunzite cared about was sex. He sighed and  
went back inside. He picked up the paper sitting on his kitchen table and flipped  
to the classifieds. He hadn't lied when he said he was going to get a job, although  
he really didn't need the money, it was more for his peace of mind. It was just too  
infuriating having nothing to do all day.  
  
He found nothing that looked interesting, so he flopped down on his couch  
and grabbed a random book from the stack on the floor. It was a manga, a Sailor V  
manga to be specific. He frowned as he looked at the cover, which depicted an odd  
girl that looked like a cross between Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, and wearing a  
Tuxedo Mask style set of specs. 'Why did I pick this up? I probably just grabbed it  
by accident at one of the newstands around Tokyo. He opened it and flipped through   
the pages. His frown deepened as he looked at the book which revealed a very familiar  
world. The gemstone themed villains had absurdly ridiculous plans, which were always   
foiled by the title character, Sailor V. A small sweatdrop appeared over his head as he  
realized that he had tried many of these ridiculous plans himself, when he was in the Dark  
Kingdom's service. 'I guess they are kinda stupid from an outsider's point of view.'  
He got up and headed for the bathroom, he felt a need to wash himself after reading that  
absurd parody of his life.  
  
.......  
  
Ami was at the Hikawa shrine with the rest of the senshi that afternoon. Rei was   
kneeling in front of the Great Fire, trying to get a prediction of the Dark Kingdom's next  
move. She was absentmindedly going over Usagi's homework. Her pencil was flying across the  
paper as she was pointing out the mistakes. Usagi was absorbed in the Sailor V manga and didn't  
seem to notice. Minako was leering over Usagi's shoulder, trying to see how much of the latest  
chronicle of her London adventures was true. Makoto was lying on the floor daydreaming about her  
old sempai. Finally Rei turned back torwards the others and said, "Nothing. I'm not getting any   
reading. I guess it's going to be quiet for a while." All four other girls sighed with relief  
simultaneously. As they all started to file out of the shrine, Rei grabbed Ami by the sleeve   
and pulled her aside. "So...Who's your new man Ami?"   
  
Ami blushed and stammered,"I-I don't know-"  
"You can stop yammering Ami. I heard Mina and Mako talking earlier today."   
"You-You heard?"  
"Yeah, so spill. Who is it?"  
"Well, promise not to freak out, all right?"  
"Yeah sure, just tell me!"  
"It's...uh...."  
"Yeah...?"  
"......"  
"Ami!"  
"....Zoicite."  
"WHAAAAT?!!?"  
"um...it's Zoicite."  
"ZOICITE!? *The* Zoicite?!"  
"You said you wouldn't overeact!"  
"I'M NOT OVEREACTING! YOU'RE DATING OUR SWORN ENEMY!!"  
"Rei....It's not like that. Zoicite is different now...he's changed."  
Veins were now popping up all over Rei's head. A low growl could be heard  
escaping her lips. Ami started to back away and that "cornered animal" look got  
in her eyes. "For your sake, you better hope so. I'm gonna keep track of him."  
Ami took off down the street like a bat out of Hell and headed immediately to Zoicite's  
apartment. He had written the address on a scrap of paper, and told her to drop by anytime.  
She could still hear Rei screaming as she turned the corner. She was afraid to look back  
or slow down and so she ran straight all the way there.  
  
  
.......  
  
And so we have 9. Well, Faithful Reader, I will hopefully have more writing time  
so expect a new chap soon (I know, I say that a lot.) Sorry, this is kinda short but I am tapped  
out for now. 


	10. A chance meeting ch 10

Weeeell.......here we are again. I left Ami in a predicament! Well, I   
won't bore you with a horribly long author's note. On to the story!  
  
  
A chance meeting........  
  
  
  
Zoicite cradled the now sleeping Ami in his arms. It had been almost  
two hours since the blue haired girl had burst into his apartment crying.  
The sky was a brilliant crimson, and the moon was just starting to glimmer  
on the horizon. The copper haired ex-king let his fingers rake slowly through  
her soft tresses as he looked out the window by his couch. Earler, when he had  
asked her what was wrong, she just looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes   
full of tears and said, "They don't understand..none of them do...." He had tried  
to ask her who she was talking about but she just started crying and curled up in  
his lap. Eventually she had fallen asleep, and Zoicite didn't want to disturb her,  
so he let her be. 'I guess she'll tell me when she's ready,' he thought. As he was  
beginning to drift off to sleep himself, the door was knocked on furiously. He   
carefully lifted the dozing senshi out of his lap and gently set her back down on  
the couch. He went to his door and opened it, only to find himself faced with a pissed  
black-haired girl wearing miko's clothing.  
  
Zoicite peered carefully, after awhile he noticed as one of the girls from the  
photo he saw earlier at Ami's home. Veins were popping out all over Rei's face as he  
continued to look her over. Finally she reached up and shoved her hand in his face,  
pushing him back. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU FREAK?!" A large sweatdrop appeared over  
Zoicite's face as he tripped and fell over. Rei took the opening and pounced. Zoicite  
let out an "oof!" as Rei's knees landed square on his stomach. The irate junior miko  
began raining blows on handsome youth, who barely managed to fend her off. "YOU STAY   
AWAY FROM AMI-CHAN YOU WORTHLESS DARK KINGDOM TRASH!" The screaming awoke Ami who   
immediately noticed Rei whaling on poor Zoicite. However, before she could take action,  
instinct took over for Zoicite, who shot a blast of charged cherry blossoms at Rei,   
knocking her back against the wall. Ami ran to Zoicite's side and helped him up. Rei was  
starting to recover and the ex-king immediately wrapped her in a magic field. Ami was  
looking shocked and as Zoicite turned to explain he noticed what she was staring at. He  
had unknowingly phased into his old Dark Kingdom uniform during his tussle with Rei.  
Aforementioned miko was snarling and hurling obscenities at him, though he barely took  
notice. He was focusing on the fact that Ami had not headed for the hills after his little  
magical light show. "Uh....listen...Ami, I have something to explain to you-"  
"There's no need Zoicite...I already know about you and...your past."  
"But...how?" He was cut off when Ami produced a small pen from her person. 'That looks  
familiar...' She held it up and cried out, "Mercury Makeup!" She was immediately engulfed  
in a field of blue energy and swirls of water surrounded her body. After a few seconds she  
was fully transformed into Sailor Mercury. Rei was the first to react by screaming out, "AMI!  
What are you doing?! You just revealed your identity to him!" Now it was Ami's turn to scream,  
"Oh right! Like he wouldn't have figured it out when YOU started to accuse him of being from  
the Dark Kingdom?! How would you know that unless you were a senshi, Sailor MARS!" Rei blushed  
and tried to turn away, but couldn't as she was still trapped in Zoicite's field. Ami turned  
to face the long-haired soldier, who was looking as if he had just been rolled over twice by  
a large truck, and said, "I guess it's ME who has to do the explaining."  
  
Zoicite snapped out of his daze and shook his head. With a flick of his wrist Rei slumped  
to the ground and slowly stood back up. Ami tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't hold out  
for long, and soon she was crying as she never had before.Zoicite gathered her in his arms and  
whispered, "What's wrong?" And Ami looked up into his Emerald eyes and said quiveringly, "Now,  
you're gonna leave...you're gonna go back to the Dark Kingdom and leave me here....and the next  
time we see each other, we're gonna be enemies!" Zoicite held her tighter and said, "I would   
never leave you Ami, I can't now anyway. I wasn't lying when I told you I had been fired from   
my last job. Beryl tried to kill me, I barely managed to escape with my skin intact. Everyone  
in the Dark Kingdom thinks I'm dead." Ami's sobs went on.   
  
"How do I know you're not lying to me? *sob sob*" Zoicite pushed her back gently and   
stared into her eyes. "You know I'm not lying to you Ami. That part of my life is over." He bent  
down and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen, then relax as she melted into the kiss.  
Rei stared at both them shocked. She was part furious, and part envious. She tore out of the   
apartment, and headed back to the shrine. Zoicite picked Ami up and carried her into his bedroom.  
He set her down on the bed and was about to follow suit when he felt a firm, yet gentle pressure  
on his chest. "We should stop Zoicite. I don't think I'm ready for this. Zoicite looked at her  
longingly for a moment, then nodded his head. "It's really too bad though, I can think of some  
things I wanted to try out with you and that Sailor Senshi outfit." He gave her a voracious stare  
and she slapped his arm. "Hentai!" Zoicite burst into laughter. "just kidding! Just kidding!   
anyway, you ARE here. Wanna go out to eat?'  
  
"Sure."  
"You might wanna change into something less conspicuous though." Ami looked down and noticed  
she was still in her skimpy Sailor Mercury costume. She looked at Zoicite and giggled. "You too,  
buster!" Zoicite noticed he was in his uniform and blushed. As they rose to leave Zoicite said,  
"You know, when you transformed, you were naked for a good two seconds." Ami blushed furiously  
and smacked him in the back of his head and snarled, "Lets go!"  
  
........  
  
And there is 10! Wow! 10 already! Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I know Ami was a tad OOC,  
but this is fanfiction after all! Seeya later Faithful Reader!! Ch 11 comin' soon. 


	11. A chance meeting ch 11

Hey Faithful Reader, been awhile huh? Sorry! I've had all these ideas for new fics buzzing around in  
my head. But I know if I start a new project I'll never finish this one, so I've promised myself that I   
would finish this story before starting a new one. So here we go. I'm gonna expand the story a bit  
starting with this chapter. So far I've only been focusing Ami and Zoicite, so now lets take a look at  
how their relationship has been affecting those left in the dust.  
A chance meeting.....  
In a solitary corner of a huge mansion a man fumed. There had been a power disturbance  
recently, one definitely not generated by the Sailor Senshi. He went to a display located in the center  
of the room. A wave of the hand revealed a map of Japan. A red glowing dot was pinpointed on this   
map. A second wave narrowed the picture down to only the main island. A third wave narrowed the  
picture down to the greater Tokyo area. A final wave narrowed the picture down to an area in downtown  
Tokyo. He flopped down in a chair in front of the display and sighed. He hated such menial tasks as  
this. This is something usually done by one of his direct subordinates, or at least a high-ranking  
henchman. But unfortunately, they were understaffed at the moment. He found himself as the only one  
with enough free time to do things like scan for power disturbances. It was endlessly boring. Of course,  
everything had been endlessly empty and boring since that day.  
  
The silent man flicked his wrist and the glowing red dot shifted to a shade of aquamarine. 'Odd',  
he thought. He concentrated more energy into the display and the aquamarine dot split into two seperate  
signals. One was a pulsating blue, which he immediately identified as Sailor Mercury. The signal wasn't that  
strong, like she had just showed up and done nothing. The other however, was a bit tricky. It was a vibrant  
green, one that a novice might have confused for Sailor Jupiter's power signal, but the man knew better. It  
felt different from the Senshi of Thunder. The signal was strong, flaring brilliantly against the gray display.  
It carried with it a feeling of something instinctual, something done without really thinking about, and there  
was a tinge of something dark underneath. The darkness appeared to have been very strong once, but was  
fading, and being replaced by something else.....something he himself was occasionally familiar. Love. What  
a horrible thing. It controls and binds all of us. We love and despise it at the same time, we may exist, yet  
we can not truly live without it. "Yes... such a wretched thing. I remember it's grasp all too well." He took a   
second look at the display and focused all of his concentration on the green power signal. He felt he knew this  
person, something familiar buried under the thoughtless mayhem of its pulse. "So close...I think I know...wait...  
NO! It can't be!" The man fell out of the chair and collapsed on the floor. He crawled under the table and curled  
up in a fetal position. He felt something wet stream down his cheek, he gingerly raised a hand to his face and   
recoiled. "Tears.......I...Am I.....crying?"  
  
"My lord?" The man jumped up and knocked his head on the table. He bit back a yelp and gave his best  
death glare to the figure before him. The servant knew better than to laugh in the face of his commander, but   
decided that he just may win the story contest at the bar that night. The man gave a scowl and said, "Yes, what  
is it?"  
  
"My lord, Mistress would like to know your intentions for the day." The man scowled again and snarled, "Tell  
her I'm heading to Tokyo to locate and neutralize that power disturbance."  
  
"Yes my lord. I shall inform her immediately." The servant began to scuffle out when the man caught him by  
the collar. "I would suggest you keep this incident to yourself." The servant gulped and nodded.   
  
"Of course Lord Kunzite." The Youma turned around and headed out the door.  
  
................  
Rei layed at home in her bed, crying into her pillow. She had been that way for close to  
an hour. Her grandfather knew better than to disturb her, so she knew who it was the minute she heard her door   
open. She felt a gentle pressure on her back and thought about saying something rude, but couldn't find the energy.  
"Hey Rei..." Rei sighed and flipped herself over. She gazed up into the intruder's eyes...or that's where his eyes would  
be if they weren't covered up by his bangs. "Hi Yuuchiro." Yuuchiro sat down beside her on her bed and Rei curled up  
in his lap. She was content to let his hands run through her raven hair while she let her tears soak into his chest.  
He gently stroked her back while she sobbed. "Yuuchiro..."  
  
"Yes Rei?"  
"I want to lay down, okay?"  
"Alright." The former rock star started to get up when he felt a tugging at his arm. "Rei? What is it?"   
"Don't leave me Yuuchiro....I don't want to be alone right now." Yuuchiro nodded and slipped his shirt off.  
He crawled under the covers with Rei and she buried her face in his chest. Yuuchiro wrapped his arms around her,  
and soon they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
..............  
  
In another part of Tokyo, Minako and Makoto sat in the latter's apartment having tea. Minako tried making  
small talk, but Mako seemed more withdrawn around her lately, and she almost freaked out when the blonde girl put  
an arm around her earlier. The senshi of love tried asking her friend what was wrong but the taller girl just kept avoiding  
the question. Minako was confused, but just chalked it up to Makoto still being a little put off by Ami's new relationship  
with Zoicite, she knew Mako was more than a little insecure about not having a boyfriend. She sighed and shook her   
head.  
  
.............  
  
In an apartment complex in which one Mamoru Chiba was known to reside, several people had been disturbed  
by unusual noises coming from the room of aforementioned capeboy. Mostly unrecognizable mutterings in a female voice,  
with an "Oh!" or a "Yes!" thrown in occasionally. Later that day, people reported seeing a blonde girl with an unusual hairstyle  
run out of the building, blushing furiously. Immediately after, a deep chilling laughter was heard from the room, but upon further  
investigation, the room was found to be empty.  
  
............  
  
And there you have chapter 11! Woo! Sorry diecapeboydie, but I had to give Rei a little lovin' in this chappie.   
And yes, Mamoru is in Queen Beryl's service at this point in the story, so it's safe to assume Usagi had  
an "close encounter" (heh) with the not so warm and loving Prince Endymion. Sooo! Sayonara for now! I know  
you guys wanna hear about Zoi and Ami, but don't fret! This is officially an Ami/Zoi fic again next chapter.  
I just thought it might be fum to see what everyone else was up to! And Kunzite! *beats rabid fangirls off with a stick*  
You'll see more of him as well! Can you say, "Confrontation"? 


	12. A chance meeting ch 12

Oooookay....... I get the feeling you guys did NOT dig the last chapter  
too much. But that's okay, everyone is entitled to an opinion. At least  
you guys didn't say it was horrible. "Okay" is the best response I got.  
But that's okay... *urge to kill fading....fading....RISING!!!....fading  
....fading...gone....* BTW: Sorry this took so long. I was obsessing on making this  
really good. As to whether it IS or not, that's up to you. Sooo on to the next Chapter!  
A chance meeting....  
Around midnight that night, Zoicite and Ami stumbled into the former's  
apartment. Both were laughing incessantly and collapsed on the couch. "You  
really shouldn't have done that to that poor waiter Zoicite!" Zoicite stifled  
a giggle and calmly explained, "He got the order wrong, back in the Dark Kingdom  
that was a crime punishable by death." Ami couldn't help but grin, "Still, you  
shouldn't have doused that wine all over his head! He was just doing his job."  
Zoicite kissed her lightly on the cheek, "A job done very poorly. He got off easy."  
Ami giggled and covered his mouth with hers. Zoicite pulled her closer and let  
her have her way. They stayed in this position for several moments before breaking  
apart Ami stifled a yawn and laid her head on his lap, Zoicite ran his fingers through  
her hair until Ami's breathing pattern slowed and he could tell she was sleeping.  
He lifted her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He set her down gently  
and pulled the sheets up over her.  
  
He looked over her sleeping form one last time before heading back to his living  
room and settling down on the couch. He was just starting to drift off to sleep himself  
when he felt a familiar power enter the apartment. There was a sudden flash of   
blue and a shower of sparks. Zoicite jumped up and his face was frozen in shock. The  
intruder threw his cape back and gave him a loving gaze. "Zoicite....I thought I had lost  
you...." The taller man picked the copper-haired ex-king up in a bear hug. "I missed you   
so much! How could you leave me?"   
  
"Kunzite....? What are you doing here?"  
"I found your power signal while I was scanning for disturbances, what are you doing  
here?"  
"Kunzite...I... I've moved on. You saw what happened with Beryl, I can never return to  
the Dark Kingdom, and I can never return to you, Kunzite. Not while you're in that woman's  
service...."  
"Zoicite..."  
"That's enough my love, you can't leave the Dark Kingdom, Beryl would kill you, and kill   
me when she finds out I'm still alive. So for your own good...please leave..."  
"Zoicite, what can possibly be here for you? We can talk to Beryl! I know we can convince  
her to let you return!" Zoicite sighed and gave a quick glance over to his bedroom, where Ami   
lay sleeping. Kunzite caught his glance and also looked over at the room. He caught wind of a   
familiar aura coming from the room, 'Wait that's-' "Zoicite, what is Sailor Mercury doing in your  
apartment?"   
  
"Kunzite.... Ami-I mean Sailor Mercury is my link to this world, she's showing me how to   
live here."  
"You aren't telling me the whole story, we've known each other for centuries Zoicite, I know  
when you're hiding the truth. Well, let's just see what's so special about this girl." With that  
the silver king walked into the room and was closely followed by the younger man. Kunzite pulled  
the sheets from Ami's sleeping form. He gazed upon her with a mixture of hate and curiosity. He put  
his hand on her forehead and began to scan her thoughts and memories. Ami's eyes snapped open as she  
felt the negative energy entering her. She looked up into the cold eyes of Kunzite, whose expression  
was rapidly becoming more distraught and angry as he scanned her mind.  
  
Kunzite removed his hand from her forehead, his eyes were now glowing with power and hate. He   
raised his palm as a blue ball of energy aimed at Ami's face grew there. Zoicite's eyes widened with fear  
and he fought years of emotion as he struck Kunzite from the side with a point blank blast of pink energy.  
Kunzite flew across the room and smacked into the wall. He fell to his knees and coughed up globs of green  
blood. "pant pant Zoicite...are you in love with this-this human!?"  
  
Zoicite glanced at Ami who was still frozen in shock. He gave her a warm smile and she seemed to  
soften a little. "I suppose I am." Kunzite staggered to his feet and glared at them both. He growled deep in   
his throat. "Zoicite, are you telling me that our time together, centuries of being partners, meant nothing?!"  
"Kunzite...no, I did love you, and in a way, I guess I still do and probably always will. You will always  
have a place in my heart Kunzite, but we belong to different worlds now, literally!"   
"Zoicite, I -"  
"Kunzite, that's enough. If you ever felt anything at all for me, please leave now." The silver-haired king  
gave Zoicite a tearful gaze, twirled his cape, and teleported out of the apartment in a blaze of blue fire.  
Zoicite stared at the spot where his lover was only seconds ago. As much as he tried to keep them bottled inside, they   
came anyway. He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Ami walked over and sat beside him, wrapping her arms  
around his slender waist and letting him find comfort in her. After a few moments she pulled him to his feet and led him  
to the bed. She stripped him down to his boxers and layed him down gently. She slid in beside him and rested her head  
on his chest. His sobs slowed and his breathing became more tranquil. He pulled Ami closer to him, nuzzling her neck.  
And for awhile, none of it mattered, the Dark Kingdom, the Sailor Senshi, Kunzite, none of it mattered for that  
night.  
  
........  
  
Else where, Usagi Tsukino sat staring at a photograph of a lost love. She sighs dejectedly and crawls into bed,   
knowing she'll never wake up on time the next morning. Across town, Makoto was laying awake  
in her bed. Thinking thoughts she would never allow herself to think in the daylight. At the Hikawa shrine, Rei and Yuuichiro  
lay contentedly in a tangle of naked limbs. And in her home, Minako was wondering dreamily if Zoicite and Ami had done anything  
that night.  
.........  
  
Well, there you go. Ch 12 is finished! I hope you enjoyed it, and I will hopefully see you all again real soon! 


	13. A Chance Meeting Ch 13

How are ya Faithful Reader? Been awhile I know. I was on vacation, Spring Break ya know. Anyway,  
here we are again. I really hope you enjoyed that last chapter (even though I didn't get many  
reviews _ ) and I hope you enjoy this one as well. And for all you Spring Breakers out there,   
please be careful, and try not to break any laws (let's just say I got into some stuff down at  
Panama City XD) Well, on to the story!  
A chance meeting.......  
In the early morning hours of a beautiful Sunday, Mizuno Ami lay in the arms of a copper-haired  
young man. She rolled over the cotton sheets slightly, and noticed the clock on the bedside table,  
"Mmmm....6:30...I better get up, don't want to make a habit out of sleeping in, lest I end up like  
Usagi." She sat up slowly, stretched her arms over head, and let out a yawn. She got out of bed and  
her bunkmate shivered a bit, missing the warmth of her body. She smiled softly and pulled the sheets  
up over his shoulders. "Zoicite..." She brushed his bangs away and kissed his forehead.   
  
  
Ami walked into the kitchen of Zoicite's apartment, and opened the fridge. It was virtually   
empty, except for half a carton of milk and an unopened can of beer. "Hmmm.....I suppose...I need to  
go shopping." The blue-haired schoolgirl sighed, "I'll wait for Zoicite to wake first though, *yawn*  
it's his job anyway." She went into the living room and curled up on the couch and picked up a random  
magazine from a big stack Zoicite had accumulated. 'Hey...this is the latest Sailor V manga...I would  
never guess he was into that sorta thing considering his past...' As she flipped through the comic a   
still groggy Zoicite stumbled past her into the kitchen. "Zoicite? That you?"  
  
"Mmmmmm...yeah. *yawn* When did you get up?"  
  
"Just a little while ago. We need to go shopping for you today."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. Hmmm...guess I'll go with milk, too early for beer." The the emerald-eyed ex-  
king took the whole carton out and proceeded to chug it all down. When he was finished he wiped his arm  
lazily across his mouth and tossed the empty container into the wastebasket. He walked back into the   
living room and sat down next to Ami. He looked over her shoulder at what she was reading and laughed  
inwardly. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled his face in her hair. "Mmmm...when did  
you start reading comics, Ami?" She sighed and leaned back into him. Zoicite gently kissed her neck and  
ran his fingers through her hair.   
  
"Mmmm....Zoicite..." Ami reached up and twirled her fingers in his copper locks. "it was just the   
first thing I picked. Come to think of it, why would YOU have such a thing?"  
  
"Well, I did a lot of wandering around the city, visited a lot of newstands, you know how it is."  
  
"*giggle* No, I don't. Hmm...when do you want to go shopping?"  
  
"Well, we both need showers first, I suppose after that."  
  
"Do I have any clothes here?"  
  
"Yeah, you have a school uniform over here."  
  
"I really don't feel like wearing a school uniform on a Sunday...can't I just borrow some of your   
clothes?"  
  
"I suppose. Though they'll be way too big for you," after this remark he broke out in a fit of   
laughter, "I believe that's the first time I've ever said that to anyone!" Ami soon began to laugh as well,  
"I'm glad I could be a source of amusement for you Zoicite!" Zoicite tightnened his embrace around the small  
girl, "You know I couldn't resist. Well, you go first, I still need to wake up a bit. I'll get some clothes  
for you as well."  
  
"Alright then." The senshi of water got up and stretched and was soon on her way to Zoicite's bathroom.  
When she got there she turned the water on cold and quickly stripped, pausing in front of the mirror for just  
a second. 'Is it just me, or am I spending a lot more time here?' She ignored the errant thought and immersed   
herself in the icy-cold water.  
  
Less than ten minutes later she heard a knocking on the door, "Ami? I got your clothes."  
  
"Okay! Set them on the counter please." Zoicite slipped inside and set the folded clothes on the counter  
silently. He stared for a second at Ami's frame, shadowed by the shower screen. A smile tugged at his lips and  
he went out the door without a sound. Ami waited until she was sure she had left before exiting the shower.  
She grabbed a towel off the rack and began to dry herself. After she had finished, she went over to the counter  
and inspected the clothes Zoicite had left her. They were a light blue T-shirt, and a pair of shorts she couldn't  
imagine any male wearing. They were obscenely short for one thing, or at least they would be on Zoicite, they would  
probably fit her just fine, and they were also baby blue, to match the shirt. She resisted the urge to laugh and   
slipped them on.   
  
After she was dressed, she left the bathroom and went back to the living room and sat beside Zoicite, who   
appeared to be reading the newspaper. She leaned over slightly and whispered in his ear, "Aren't yougoing to take  
a shower?" He leaned back and kissed her cheek. She smiled as he got up and walked off torwards the bathroom. "If  
only he were always so agreeable."  
  
"I heard that." Ami slightly and she began to peruse the article.giggled and picked up the newspaper he had   
dropped. The headline story was about the recent rise of the crime rate in the city. She flipped through it nonchalantly  
until she came across an article that caught her attention. "Sailor Senshi: Just another urban myth?" Her eyebrows rose  
and she perused the story. It was mostly garbage, street rumors and the like, but it was the photos that got her attention.  
They were all amazingly clear photographs of the Senshi involved in some battle. A couple of pictures featured her exclusively  
one zoomed in on her face, grimacing in the heat of battle, and another showing her posing and about to make a speech. She  
blushed slightly and looked at the credits, "Pictures by Rumiko Tsukinoshi". She put down the paper when she felt two  
arms wrap around her. "Mmm....Zoicite..."   
  
Zoicite looked over her shoulder at the discarded newspaper, "I see you saw that article, it's trash of course,   
but those pictures are something else, ne?" Ami looked at him puzzled and nodded. "Those pictures were takne by a youma you  
know." Ami's eyes widened at the remark, he noticed and went on, "Her name is Bandana, Rumiko Tsukinoshi is one of her many   
pseudonyms."  
  
"Really..."  
  
"Yep, she specializes in photography. And espionage. She's quite good actually." Zoicite wrapped up the petite girl and  
kissed her cheek. "It looks like she caught your good side, wouldn't you say?" Ami looked up at him and smiled. She reached up  
and ruffled his hair. "I suppose she did. Well? Do you want to go sometime today?"  
  
Zoicite looked at her incredulously, "I suppose so...."   
  
"Then don't you think we should get up?" The copper-haired ex-king sighed and slowly stood up, bringing Ami with him.   
"What do you humans look for when you shop? I don't really know anything you buy at a grocery store." Ami smiled and kissed the  
young soldier gently. "You just let me take care of it. All you have to do is bring the money."   
  
"You humans sure do use money for a lot of things, why don't you just divide everything up so you can all have equal  
amounts of food."  
  
"It's been tried before Zoicite, it never works. Humanity's not big on the sharing you know." Ami slipped on her shoes and  
walked out the front door, with Zoicite trailing closely behind. The store they were heading to was just a few blocks down the road  
and pretty much deserted that early in the morning. Ami motioned for Zoicite to grab a shopping basket and headed inside.   
They wandered around for awhile, Ami pointing out to Zoicite the various varieties of products available and what they are for.  
Zoicite for the most part nodded politely and agreed with everything she said. He let her pick out everything he needed and just  
hoped for the best. After much wandering around they finally managed to get everything he needed and headed torwards the checkout  
counter.  
  
After paying what he thought was a ridiculously high price, they left the store and headed back to the apartment. Once they  
were there Zoicite's fiest impulse was to toss everything into the fridge randomly, but Ami gave him a long speech about the value  
of organizing and he simply let her put everything away. Then she fixed breakfast for them and afterwards they watched the morning  
news reports together. It was around 10:30 a.m. when they got the call. Zoicite picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Zoicite?"  
"The one and only, who's this?"  
"I'm Ami's friend, Minako."  
"Minako...? Ah yes, the closet lesbian." Ami blushed profusely at this remark.  
"WHAT!!!???"  
"That's what you are right?"  
"NO!! Most certainly not! Where would you get a horrible idea like that?!"  
"Ami, well technically it was it was your buddy Makoto who told her SHE thought you were a closet lesbian."  
"MAKOTO???!!! UGH! I'm going to kill her!!"  
"Well, have you ever really thought about it?"  
"No...but...Oh god...That's why she's been so agitated around me lately, she thought I was hitting on her!"  
"Well, WERE you hitting on her?"  
"What kind of idiotic question is that!? OF COURSE I was hitting on her!"  
"Huh?! You weren't supposed to say that..."  
"No I suppose I wasn't. It IS easy to get you off topic isn't it?"  
"Hey-"  
"Come to the Hikawa shrine in about an hour okay? And bring Ami with you."  
~click~  
  
Zoicite looked over at Ami, "Did you hear that?" Ami nodded and said, "Yes, she was kinda yelling....do you think she was being   
serious about the lesbian thing?"  
  
"Probably not but....who knows with YOUR friends!"  
........................  
Weeelll. Another chapter come and gone. I hope you enjoyed it. And ,IS Mina a closet lesbian? I dun know, what do YOU think?  
Seriously now, d'ya people think I should leave her straight or what? It won't effect the outcome of the story, I just thought  
it would be nice to have a little audience interaction. SO! Tell me what ya think, about Minako, about the fic as a whole so far,  
I WANNA know! Sooo....Lay it on me! Via con Dios! 


	14. A Chance Meeting Ch 14

Hello everybody! *dodges flying refuse* Hey! I know it's been awhile, but  
  
*anonymous reader: You suck!!* *sweatdrops* Uh...well like I was saying  
  
*anonymous reader: Do us all a favor and go !@#$%&)(&$^!!! yourself with  
  
a @#!%$(&%&!#%!!! * 0.0;; Hey now, we gotta watch our rating here......  
  
*anonymous reader: YOU gotta watch your rating you @#$(%)^%&$#^%#(&!! *  
  
_ WHO keeps DOING that?!! *black and white kitty slinks out torward the  
  
door* *blinks* Chibi Neko-san? *Kiry appears out of nowhere and sits on the  
  
Authors head* Huh? Kiry? *Kiry: silleh fuzzball...(shakes head affectionatly)*  
  
_ Whatever, this is too much to deal with! Let's just go to the story...  
  
A chance meeting...  
  
"Come to the Hikawa shrine in about an hour okay? And bring Ami with you."  
  
~click~ Minako giggled as she hung up the phone. Rei looked over at her dissaprovingly,  
  
"Was that really necessary, Mina?"  
  
"Not really, but is fun to get under his skin! Lighten up Rei!" Rei gave her a mocking   
  
smirk. "Seems to me it was Zoicite getting under YOUR skin, Minako." Minako rolled her eyes and  
  
sat up on her pillow. She reached over and grabbed a Sailor V manga, "I really don't see what  
  
the big deal is."  
  
Rei looked at her with disdain, "Makoto's insecure enough as it is, Mina, she doesn't need  
  
you screwing with her mind like that."  
  
"You are so boring Rei. Where is Mako anyway?"  
  
"She's back in the kitchen, cooking....something," Rei shrugged as she tilted her head back  
  
torwards the kitchen, "She's been trying out foreign dishes, I really have no clue what that stuff  
  
she's fixing is." Rei leaned back and yawned. She looked at the clock on the wall, it said 8:30. She  
  
inwardly scolded herself for being sleepy at a time when she was usually half way finished with her   
  
morning chores. It wasn't all her fault however, Yuuichiro was a flopper. She ended up pushing him  
  
out of bed and onto the floor at about 4:00 a.m. He just went right on sleeping. He was still sleeping  
  
actually. Rei rolled her eyes and decided she may as well catch up on some sleep while she was waiting  
  
for the cradle robber to show up.   
  
Minako eyed Rei lying down and said, "Yuuichiro keep you up, Rei?", expecting a nasty retort in  
  
return, instead all she got was some light snoring. Mina sweatdropped and leaned over to poke Rei awake,  
  
but as she reached out, Rei's foot kicked up and collided with her chin, leaving the blonde in a dizzy-  
  
eyed heap on the floor. After a few seconds, she got up, still dizzy, and staggered off to the kitchen  
  
for a glass of water. Upon stumbling through the kitchen door, she tripped and reached out instinctively.  
  
Instead of falling on her face like she expected, her hands grabbed onto something and she managed to   
  
steady herself. She looked up slowly and noticed she had grabbed two handfulls of something round and  
  
soft. Her gaze went a little higher and she was looking into the face of a profusely blushing Makoto.  
  
Mina felt her own face start to redden as she fumbled for excuses, "Uhh....hi...Mako..ummm...this isn't  
  
what it looks like..." She laughed nervously and quickly removed her hands. "Sooo...um....what are you  
  
cooking? Eh-heh-heh..." Makoto squinted her eyes a bit, and looked up torward the ceiling, as if she were  
  
contemplating something. Then, with a quick nod, she grabbed Minako by the shoulders and kissed her. Minako  
  
froze in place and stiffened up like a corpse. When Mako released her she fell over like a wooden board.   
  
Makoto sweatdropped and prodded Minako with her foot a bit. Mina steadfastly remained in her comatose state   
  
however, so Mako stepped over her and went back to her cooking.  
  
As soon as she was sure Makoto's attentions were else where, Minako slinked out of the the kitchen   
  
and into the livingroom. There was some tea on the table, so she poured herself a cup and sighed heavily.  
  
'Where did THAT come from?' she thought, 'maybe Rei was right, maybe I HAVE been playing with her too much.  
  
I'm gonna go back in there and straighten things out....right after I finish this tea... yes....tea is   
  
definitely good. I think I'll have another cup....good old tea....'  
  
..........  
  
Zoicite and Ami sat outside in the small cafe near Zoicite's apartment. He was drinking coffee and   
  
while she had opted for tea. Zoicite looked up at her and smiled gently. "What do you think they've called  
  
this little 'meeting' for, Ami?" Ami looked up at him and sighed, "I can't be totally sure, but I think it  
  
has something to do with the whole revealing of powers thing we did."  
  
"Oh yes, THAT...I actually thought they would call us in sooner on that." Zoicite visibly tensed for  
  
a second. "Do you think...they know about...him?"   
  
"Kunzite? I don't think so...how could they?"  
  
"Well, Kunzite may have told them himself...or maybe he's just set this whole thing up...I wouldn't put  
  
it above him."  
  
"How could you be sure though?"  
  
"When you've shared your life with someone for over a thousand years, you get to know their ways..."  
  
At this, Ami stiffened a bit and gave her tea cup a bit of a melancholy look. "Hmmm? Ami? Something wrong?"  
  
"It's just that...I'll never be able to have the same kind of relationship with you, that Kunzite did...  
  
you guys...managed to love eachother for over a thousand years...We won't even have the chance...what with you  
  
being all...immortal-y and stuff....and I'll grow old and shriveled..." Zoicite looked at her strangely for a   
  
moment, and then started laughing. Ami was genuinely puzzled. Zoicite got up and pulled her up with him. "I'm not  
  
immortal, I only lived for as long as I have because you don't age in the Dark Kingdom, due to Queen Metallia's  
  
influence there. Sort of like Never Neverland....a dark twisted and demented Never Neverland without any pirates.  
  
Anyway, because of the magical augmentation done to my body, I AM going to live a lot longer than normal humans,  
  
but so will you. Your body had been altered as well, you were born with it actually. Because you are a Sailor   
  
Senshi, you have increased immunity to disease, and after physical maturity, your aging will dramatically slow  
  
down. We can live for hundreds of years Ami, and we'll grow old together. I can't believe those cats haven't told  
  
you this already."  
  
Ami looked at Zoicite, and tears welled up in her eyes, she didn't try to hold them back as she buried her  
  
head in his shoulder. "Oh Zoicite...I'm so happy!" Zoicite pushed her back a bit and leaned in for a kiss. After a  
  
few moments they seperated and noticed everyone in the cafe staring at them. Ami blushed and hid behind Zoicite, who  
  
was sweatdropping.  
  
"Ummm....please don't be alarmed folks! We're just rehearsing for an upcoming play! Eh-heheh...let's go Ami..."  
  
Zoicite slapped some Yen down on the table and hurried down the street, Ami in tow. "Well that was close....from now  
  
on let's save those 'tender moments' for when we're alone, alright?" Ami giggled a bit and latched onto his arm.  
  
"Zoicite, there's the bus stop, it'll drop us off right in front of the shrine. We'll be about fifteen minutes early  
  
but," she shrugged and led him torward the waiting bus.  
  
The ride was fairly short and uneventful, one man however kept oggling them. Zoicite glared at him and said,  
  
"You got a problem pal?" The man looked unfazed "Who? Me? Nooo. I was just thinking about how brave you two are being  
  
so affectionate in public." Zoicite frowned, not getting his point. The man continued, "I admire you, I have a sister  
  
who's a lsbian, so I can totally identify you guys, people are always giving her a hard time too. Zoicite sweatdropped  
  
and Ami blushed. "Youuuu...think that we're lesbians?"  
  
"Well...aren't you?"  
  
"Uhhh...yes. That's exactly right. Thank you for your words of encouragement."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem. Well! Looks like this is my stop! Good luck you two!" Zoicite rolled his eyes as the man  
  
exited the bus, and made sure to give his briefcase a little magical tug so his papers went flying everywhere. Ami spoke  
  
up first, "Zoicite, why didn't you just tell him the truth?"  
  
"Please, Ami, that guy wouldn't have believed me unless I pulled my pants down and showed him. And maybe not even  
  
then." Zoicite sighed and continued, "I suppose sometimes I'm just too pretty for my own good." Ami couldn't help but roll  
  
her eyes and giggle. "Too pretty Zoicite? I thought you didn't believe such a thing existed." Zoicite smiled and kissed her  
  
gently. "Perhaps....but it looks like we're here." The bus stopped in front of the shrine's main stairway and opened it's  
  
doors. Ami and Zoicite exited and strolled quickly upwards, expecting to be greeted, but oddly enough the shrine seemed   
  
totally empty. They knocked on the door of the small house there and when nobody answered, just went in. The first thing  
  
they came across was an unconscious Rei snoring lightly, then they noticed Minako sitting at the table drinking tea. Ami   
  
called out, "Mina! We're here!" Minako looked up at them and smiled a bit. "Yes you are. Don't you think tea is wonderful??  
  
............  
  
Okay! FINALLY I got this thing up! I actually started working on this 2 monthes ago, but I had to abandon it because of  
  
graduation, and my insane family, and Final Exams. But now that's over! I'm done with Highschool forever! YEY!! After that  
  
fiasco, I decided my brain needed a well earned vacation. SO! Even MORE delay! HOORAY! Now that I have all summer, I'm hoping  
  
to update MUCH more frequently. Until my first semester of college starts...GAH! Don't even wanna THINK about it... soooo  
  
I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for being sooo patient! It will pay off in the end, don't worry! 


	15. A Chance Meeting Ch 15

Okay, my what a whirlwind summer this has been. I turned 18 ^_^ and happy am I. I got a new  
  
scanner, a new guitar, and a new amp! ^_^ Anyways, sorry bout the obscene waiting period, but this  
  
time it was not all my fault, just a little while after I posted the last chapter, my comp caught  
  
a virus that basically wouldn't let me work on anything. So the majority of my comp time was spent  
  
trying to get rid of that, and when I finally did manage to remove all traces of it, I get that   
  
worm thing that's assaulting Windows XP users everywhere. So I flop around like a fish out of water  
  
for a bit, then I get one of my more tech literate friends to kiss it and make it better with strange  
  
anti-virus programs of goodness. So finally, I can work on my fic again! YEY! But now I'm in college,  
  
which is quite hectic. Still, since I'm making my own schedule now, finding writing time should  
  
be easy! Well....easier anyway.  
  
A chance meeting....  
  
Zoicite and Ami sat down at the table with Minako, the young blonde refused to talk about   
  
anything. All they could get from her were rants about tea, which wasn't helping them at all.   
  
Zoicite sighed in frustration, "Minako, why did you call us over here?" The senshi smiled politely  
  
at him and said, "For tea! Would you like some tea?" Zoicite banged his head on the table and Ami  
  
couldn't help but sweat a little. Minako took their cups and filled them...for the fifth time.  
  
Zoicite rose to his feet and wandered off into the next room muttering under his breath, leaving  
  
Ami alone with the other girl.  
  
When Zoicite was out of sight, Minako visibly relaxed. She layed her head down on the table  
  
and sighed. "She kissed me, Ami." Ami backed away from the table a bit. "I was in the kitchen,  
  
she's cooking something in there, and then she just waltzed over and KISSED me! It wasn't a   
  
friendly kiss either, it was full on lip-contact 'let's make out' kiss."   
  
Ami blinked a few times before regaining her composure. "She....Mako?" Minako nodded. "Well,  
  
isn't that what you wanted?" The blonde senshi shot her an irate look. "Oookaaay...I guess that's   
  
a 'no' huh?" Minako let her head slam down on the table and rolled it around a bit. "Umm...Mina?"  
  
The girl just continued rolling her head around. "Mina...you need to talk with her..."  
  
"That's a great idea Ami, you go and talk to her."  
  
"What?! But, I-"  
  
"Great idea. I suppose you should head off that way now." Minako nodded and went back to her  
  
tea, while Ami sighed and headed torward the kitchen. She saw Zoicite idly prodding a still sleeping  
  
Rei with his foot as she entered the next room. He saw her turned his way and gave her a lazy grin.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his back and layed her head on his shoulder. "You shouldn't do that,  
  
you know, she gets very irate."  
  
Zoicite laughed a littler bit and took her hands in his. "Yes, I remember." He turned his  
  
head slightly and smiled. "How is the insane one?"  
  
Ami blinked a bit, "Insane...one? Oh! You mean Mina! Well, she's started a tea obsession"  
  
Zoicite laughed again. "Yes, I know that much, I mean besides that."  
  
"Oh, well...I don't know, a bit freaked out...but otherwise okay."  
  
The copper-haired man raised an eyebrow, "Freaked out? I don't believe I know that expression."  
  
Ami sweatdropped and replied, "Oh yes, forgot you spent the past 1000 years under a rock."  
  
Zoicite gave a little wry grin, and she continued, "It means she was disturbed"  
  
His eyes widened upon hearing that. "Yes, disturbed. I am familiar with that term. Well,  
  
why is she so 'freaked out' then?" Ami giggled a bit and tightened her hold on the petite man.   
  
He favored her with a smile and gladly accepted her embrace. She tilted her head up and gently  
  
whispered something into his ear. "Well, isn't that interesting... I can see why she might be  
  
disturbed." Ami giggled some more and started to nibble a little on his earlobe. "Now now pet,  
  
neither the time nor place for that." The azure eyed girl pouted and rested her head on his  
  
shoulders. "Later, when we're alone. Promise."  
  
Ami visibly perked up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I should go check on Mako, too."  
  
She released her grip on him and headed torwards the kitchen. He wathced her walk past, and  
  
continued with his prodding of a snoring Rei. He smiled, thinking of the entertainment this would  
  
provide when the fiery shrine maiden managed to wake up. He was thinking whether or not he should  
  
try kicking harder. 'Probably not,' he thought, 'she's going to be irate as it is...' He then   
  
proceeded to kick harder...  
  
Ami slowly opened the kitchen and peered in, not wanting to make herself known immediately.  
  
As she peered around the doorway, she saw Makoto bouncing happily around the kitchen throwing seemingly  
  
random ingredients into pots, and chopping vegetables. She sweatdropped slightly and stepped carefully  
  
into the room. The brunette senshi looked over in her direction, and greeted her cheerfully. "Hi  
  
Ami!" Ami gave a small smile and sweatdropped again. "Are you getting hungry? The food's almost  
  
ready!" she said in a perky tone of voice. She began to hum a popular tune to herself and continued  
  
with her work. Ami backed out of the door slowly into the living room where she noticed Zoicite  
  
still trying, unsuccessfully to wake up Rei.  
  
Zoicite saw Ami come back into the room. "So, how'd it go?" Ami shook her head and sat down  
  
by the table. "Not well I'm assuming?"  
  
"No, it didn't go at all. She didn't seem to care."  
  
"Well, maybe she doesn't."  
  
"How could she not? It's not like that's something you just do out of the blue."  
  
"Out of the blue?"  
  
"Spontaneously."  
  
"Ah...but for her it appears that is the case."  
  
"Apparently..."  
  
"Well....Miss Hino here is seemingly comatose, your insane friend is still insane, and the  
  
other seems strangely complacent."  
  
"That about sums it up..." Ami layed back and Zoicite sat down next to her. He pulled her  
  
into his lap so her front was facing him and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "I have very   
  
strange friends. It's funny,I never would have associated with these kind of people had I not been  
  
a Sailor Senshi, if I was just ordinary Mizuno Ami with her ordinary life."  
  
Zoicite massaged the small of her back and breathed gently into her hair. "You didn't have  
  
much of a choice, now did you? Destiny can be quite the bitch sometimes, believe me, I know."   
  
Ami yawned softly and nuzzled against his neck. "I could just fall asleep like this, you  
  
know. It would be so easy."  
  
Zoicite continued to massage her back and held her gently against his body. "You can, you  
  
know. I have a feeling that it will be awhile yet before your friends here are ready for business.  
  
I'll wake you then."  
  
Ami yawned again. "Thank you, I don't know why I'm so tired right now. You just seem to have  
  
that sort of effect on me. I just need...a few...minutes..." She closed her eyes and didn't try  
  
to open them again. She was asleep, outside, it began to rain. Zoicite sighed and cradled the young  
  
girl closer. He also had the feeling that this peace would be fleeting.....  
  
.......  
  
Okay! Another chapter in the bag! Whoo! Well, I hope people still remember this little fic, I  
  
know it's been awhile, but as I said in the intro, it wasn't my fault this time! Anyways, as I'm  
  
typing this, I've already started on ch. 16, so it should be out before long. That's hoping I don't  
  
get a brain cramp from all the school related writing I'm doing now. Which shouldn't be a problem   
  
since I usually love to write. But! Here I go again. Well, see you guys next time! 


End file.
